Behind Office Doors
by vermilion aura
Summary: Nobody needed to know the personal affairs behind the doors of Office 1202. EdgeworthxOC


**Author's Note:** After writing _Love Me Like You Do_, my muse (or at least the slutty side of her) begged me to write more smut, which led to me creating outlines for this one-shot and two Devil May Cry one-shots. This pairing in particular is from _True Love Turnabout_, a chapter story in which I'm in the process of outlining. I currently have three chapters outlined and the fourth chapter is in the works. My best guess is it's going to be about ten chapters long, maybe even a little longer depending on where the plot goes. I've already got the overall plot planned out. It's just a matter of how it flows. I don't think Edgeworth gets enough smutty attention in the fanfiction world unless he's shipped with Phoenix Wright, which seems to be the big thing in the Phoenix Wright fandom. So, I figured I'd do a switch and spice things up. I'm a bit skeptical about the smut, but I hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

At last, he finished the last bit of paperwork on the case file opened before him, setting his pen down and breathing out a sigh of relief. The stack of files was given to him earlier in the day, but he didn't get to them until recently thanks to other important matters on his agenda. Now, after two hours of writing reports combined with scheduled court appearances and investigations, prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was ready to call it a day. With more paperwork apparently coming in tomorrow, the completed stack sitting in the corner of his desk was at least one less obstacle to worry about.

Standing up from his chair, Miles grabbed some other files from his desk and put them away with the other files he kept. The binders in which he kept these files were beginning to get bulky, and he hoped that another cleaning day would be assigned soon so that he could clear out what he no longer needed.

As he was putting some files away in his briefcase, Miles heard a knock on the door. Turning his gaze at the partition across the room, he quirked a brow, wondering who would stop by his office at the twilight hour. With a deep breath and hoping it wasn't the secretary from the front desk, he said the two words his unexpected guest was waiting to hear.

"Come in."

The doorknob turned, and the door opened to reveal his superstar singer and model girlfriend, Amber Brooks. She was in a long, plum camisole evening dress with a slit off to the right side that clung to her curves like a second skin and a simple pair of matching heels. Her golden locks were up in an elegant bun secured with a clip with two strands hanging off both sides of her face, making her look like she was ready to go out and hit the town.

Miles felt his body tremble and his throat go dry at the sight of her. Had it not been for the moral code he had, he would have seized her in his arms, pulled her dress up and taken her in the doorway. With another deep breath for much needed air in his lungs, he managed to find his voice.

"Good evening. I wasn't expecting to see you here, but you look absolutely stunning."

Amber smiled as she made her way inside, shutting the door behind her. "Thanks and good evening to you too." She took notice of the stack of files behind him. "More paperwork, I'm assuming?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the stack. "Yes, pretty much."

"Sounds like the detectives had you on a roll," she said with a chuckle. "Nonetheless, how was your day?"

"It was fine," he replied, keeping his grey orbs on her. "It's the same routine, just on a different day with different cases. How was yours?"

"My day was long, not to mention tiring. Besides recording sessions, I had to do another photo shoot, hence why I look elegant. This dress is part of the latest fashion line that was advertised a couple days ago."

He nodded. "Again, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. However, considering I had a long and tiring day, I would like to take my mind off of it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, quirking a brow.

With a slight smile, Amber reached for her bun, pulling the clip and hair tie keeping it in place, her hazel eyes never breaking from his gaze. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a sleek flow, and she ran her fingers through her tresses to smooth it out.

"What I mean is I want to do this."

She walked towards him, stopping when she was mere inches away from him. Then, without warning and hesitation, she pressed her body against his, pushing him against his desk. He just barely managed to suck in a breath when her lips found his. Her hands found his neck, holding his head still as she kissed him. His scent flooded her nostrils, a combination of cologne and soap.

The kiss made a dreadful end when he pulled apart from her. His breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling with every breath as his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not complaining about this, but you do know we're currently in my office," he stated with a hint of reluctance in his tone.

To his surprise, she chuckled.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that."

She walked around the desk and reached for the curtain, loosening the binds that kept them back and pulling them together, covering the window. She then went to the door, locking it and then turned the knob to make sure it was locked. With that, she made her way back to him and locked her lips with his in another kiss.

Miles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her perfume tantalized him, his nose taking in the combined scents of honey and vanilla. The taste of berries saturated his tongue thanks to the lip gloss she wore, adding to his growing desire to take her in every way possible.

The sudden scream from his conscience snapped him out of his daze and the moment, and he pulled away from her again.

"Amber, I think getting intimate in my office isn't such a good idea."

Amber sighed as her hands found his vest, proceeding to loosen the buttons.

"Miles, you work and think too much. You should take some time to loosen up a little and have some fun." She then moved her hands up, removing his cravat and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. "Besides, it's late and the other prosecutors have most likely left the building. So, we don't have to worry about anyone hearing us or even knowing what's going on in here."

Once she loosened the last button on his shirt, Amber took a hold of the fabric along with the fabric of his jacket and pulled them apart, revealing his muscular abdomen to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when her lips found his neck. A low moan emerged from his lips as she showered his throat with kisses, and she smirked against his skin in victory.

"We could use the alone time," she whispered, her tone heavy and husky it sent a shiver down his back, and right then and there, he knew he couldn't refuse it any longer.

Acting on impulse, Miles kissed her, his lips assaulting hers in a fiery passion. Amber wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands found her hips, steadying her as he made his way to the couch. He set her down gently on the elegant furniture piece and then settled himself on top of her, resting his palms on either side of her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he pressed his body against hers. Having his body towering over her and dominating her in every way imaginable was like heaven.

It wasn't long until after he was settled in and comfortable that his lips were on hers once again. Her hands gripped his wrists as his taste flooded her mouth. His taste was addicting, like an elixir made just for her.

One of his hands moved down to her leg, finding the slit in her dress and pushing the silk fabric aside. Starting at her ankle, his hand slowly moved its way up her leg, sending a euphoric sensation that rattled her nerves. His hand stopped at her thigh and began rubbing the area, adding to the euphoria.

She arched her back in response, giving his other hand an opening for the zipper that kept her dress in place. He parted from her lips and moved down to her neck, showering her throat with kisses as he pulled the zipper down. He then reached for the straps on her shoulders and pulled them down her arms before gathering the dress in both hands and pulling it down, tossing it aside once it was off.

His breath hitched at the sight of her body. Words could not describe the beauty that was before his gaze, and even if he could find them, they were feeble in depicting the vision before him.

She grabbed a hold of his opened shirt and jacket and tugged them, pulling him back towards her. She then pushed the fabric off his shoulders, and he shrugged them off completely, tossing them in the same direction he threw her dress. Towering over her once again, he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses, starting from her neck and moving down to her chest, stopping at the valley between her breasts.

His hand moved up her side, cupping her breast and teasingly twisting her nipple with his thumb and index finger while his mouth lavished the other one. Her hands flew to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his short locks as he planted hot, little kisses all over breast. Moans were all that escaped her lips, one of which flooded the office when he encased his lips around her nipple.

The hand that cupped her breast began to move, kneading it in rhythm with his lips as they tugged her nipple. She fisted his hair as her body jerked, tilting her head back in ecstasy against the armrest of the couch. His free hand moved down to her waist, dipping below her panties and proceeding to pull them down. She arched her hips as his other hand joined in the process while his lips moved to her other breast, kissing her skin and tugging her nipple in a similar manner.

Once her panties were off, Miles broke away from her and tossed the undergarment in a random direction. His pants tightened around the raging hard on he had as he gazed at her nude form. As if she could sense it, Amber reached for the waistline and unzipped the garment, pushing the fabric down until he was able to kick them off. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet together at his lower back.

Placing his hands on her hips to steady her, he rocked his hips forward slightly, the tip of him brushing her inner thighs and ready to bury himself inside of her. She groaned in delight, her hands gripping his wrists as she braced herself for the ride she was about to go on. Leaning forward until his forehead touched hers, he slid himself into her with a single thrust.

Groans of ecstasy flooded the office as he rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. She met him with each thrust, her hips following and complementing the pace. The grip on his wrists tightened as the pleasure rocked their bodies, her walls tightening around him with each movement.

The pleasure was nothing but a haze clouding their minds as their bodies grew hotter and hotter with each movement. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, Miles gave one final thrust, burying himself deep within her. He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him, his body shuddering in sheer ecstasy.

He kept his forehead pressed against hers as they gasped and panted for air. One of her hands moved up to caress his face, her finger tracing the outline of his mouth. They were like this for a while; neither of them moving from their positions as they recuperated. Not that he really wanted to move. He was already in his heaven sheathed deep inside of her, and if he had the power to control and manipulate time, he would freeze this moment and live in it forever.

When his breathing calmed, Miles pulled out of her and got off of her, picking her dress and panties off the floor and handing them to her before picking up his suit. Once her body relaxed, Amber stood up from the couch and proceeded to dress, occasionally glancing at him as he dressed. She finished slipping back into her clothing before him, save for the zipper at the back, and he took notice, zipping it up for her.

"Thanks," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him with a smile.

She watched as he sat down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"I have to admit. That was amazing," he stated, a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

She chuckled and approached him, sitting down on his lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Since you really enjoyed yourself, how about a second round at your place?"

He leaned forward and covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**End Notes:** The two Devil May Cry one-shots will be coming soon. I'm in the process of writing one of them out. Check back!


End file.
